


鸡经|查岗

by Sourplum_D114



Category: Block B, Zikyung - Fandom, 鸡经;皓经
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourplum_D114/pseuds/Sourplum_D114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	鸡经|查岗

“嗯，经儿。”  
“开门。”

朴经敲了好久的门，禹智皓一点也没听到。

“对不起，带着耳机没听到。”禹智皓一边给突然来查岗的朴经倒水，一边委屈地解释。  
“我这样直接过来是不是打扰到你了？”  
“没有！”对于这种问题禹智皓总是急于否认的，生怕晚一秒钟朴经就要误会。

“怎么来这里了，不是让我晚上去你那儿么？”  
朴经翘着脚趴在椅背上，双手圈住禹智皓的脖子看他工作，“等不及了，想你。”

朴经向来不掩饰自己的感情。

朴经坐在一边看来看去，想不通禹智皓为什么这么喜欢枯燥无聊的工作室。盯着那个严肃的后脑勺几秒钟，不忍心打断他作曲，躺在沙发上百无聊赖的滑手机。

“呼——结束！”  
朴经瞅准了时间，细腿一跨坐在了禹智皓的大腿上，还不忘拆开椅子扶手，好在禹智皓大腿处蹭来蹭去。  
禹智皓抓住伸进自己的宽松卫衣在侧腰抚来摸去激起一层细密疙瘩的凉手，开口时声音已经有点低哑：“在这里么？”  
“你硬了。”

朴经是多么聪明的孩子啊，禹智皓知道自己永远赢不过他。

禹智皓一手搂住朴经的腰，一手伸进毛衣里一路火花带闪电地游走，最终停留在那人已经挺立的红樱上。  
“嗯…啊…”朴经把头埋在禹智皓颈窝里，揉捏乳头的奇异感让他忍不住摆动腰肢，蹭的两个人下体发硬绷得难受。

“智皓呀…难受…后面...”

禹智皓剥下两人的裤子甩在一边，又恢复了原来的姿势，往朴经后穴一摸，已经汁水泛滥，柔韧松软。  
“来之前清理了一下...还扩张了一下...就这样了...”

刚刚是怎么忍住不过来的啊。

禹智皓修长的手指在后穴周围按压，故意不插进去，惹得朴经屁股一顿乱摆，蹭了禹智皓一大腿的体液。

“今天怎么这么骚？”  
“都说想你了。”  
“想我哪里？”

禹智皓大手扣着朴经的脑袋深吻，柔软的舌头在对方口腔里相互追逐肆意描绘出形状，滋滋的口水声回荡在工作室里，格外色情。

“唔——啊——”

朴经已经被吻得七荤八素眼神游离，禹智皓粗略地撸动着朴经的分身，趁其不注意，把着朴经的腰一抬一放，整个肉柱被全部咬了进去。

“混蛋...”  
“经儿里面好紧好热。”

朴经不乐意听禹智皓的污言秽语，偏头去舔禹智皓的耳垂，吹了口热气：“动一动。”  
“求我。”  
“求你...智皓啊...”  
“啊...好痒...”

禹智皓揉捏玩弄着朴经屁股上的软肉，玩出几道红痕，故作镇定地看着朴经坐在自己肉根上扭动腰肢摆动屁股，想要又得不到满足一脸迷离的骚样。

“该叫什么？”  
“啊...智皓啊...”  
“老公...操我...”

朴经被掐着腰狂干，无力的手臂堪堪地扶着禹智皓的肩膀，上位的姿势操得深，柱身毫不怜惜地捅开花心，直往敏感点戳，又无视蜜穴软肉的挽留毫不留情地离开，一轮接一轮毫无保留的进攻爽得朴经挺直腰抬头呻吟，悬空着的脚趾也在用力。

禹智皓用牙齿轻咬朴经的红樱，舌头在乳晕处一圈圈打转。胸前传来的钝痛感让朴经忍不住收缩后穴。

“嘶——夹我？”  
“不是...啊——”

禹智皓托着朴经的饱满的臀肉，抵在桌边不断地挺动公狗腰撞击蜜穴，体液被粗壮的肉柱挤出，朴经的大腿根已经湿得不像样。

突然，朴经隔着衣服咬住禹智皓的肩膀，后穴一阵瑟缩痉挛，前端的分身抖了抖射在了禹智皓的衣服上。

“啊...抱歉...帮你洗...”

禹智皓生气似的拔出肉柱，后穴发出“啵”的一声羞得朴经脸通红，两根手指插进去快准狠地按摩敏感点。

“啊——啊受不了了…不要了”  
“智皓呀...啊...老公...”  
“啊...不行了...又要射...”  
“啊啊——”

禹智皓把人扔到沙发上，捞起朴经的腰长驱直入地操了进去。已经毫无力气的朴经像一只玩具熊  
任人摆布，柔软的腰肢也不像一开始那样扭得风骚，像是下一秒就要塌下去。

要不是禹智皓握着朴经的腰，朴经跪趴的力气也没有。

“快点射...好不好...”

示弱对于禹智皓来说不管用，只会让人想要更粗暴地侵犯他。

“要...被你操死了...”

“你自己送上门来的。”

朴经被操得失神，破碎的呻吟从喉咙里泄出来，后穴里快感堆积到发麻，前端想射却已经射不出东西。朴经被操到最后越来越觉得委屈，鼻子一酸哭了出来。

禹智皓害怕朴经流眼泪。

把破布娃娃似的朴经翻了个身，看着他通红的泛着泪光的眼，心里最后一道防线被击溃，俯下身抱着朴经狠狠冲刺了数十下，射进了朴经的身体里。

朴经被这几下抽插刺激到，电流般的快感在身体内流窜，分身前端射出稀薄透明的液体，紧绷的刺激感最终得到释放。

朴经紧抱禹智皓的手慢慢松开，抚摸着禹智皓汗津津的脑袋，试图睁开沉重的眼皮。

“睡吧，我带你回家。”

禹智皓把两人浑身上下清理了一遍，抱着朴经钻进了被窝。

禹智皓抚摸着身边人软滑细腻的皮肤身体，听着他睡着后哼哼唧唧的眠音，又得接住熟睡的人缠过来的手臂和腿，忍不住地感叹：“这才叫睡觉啊。”


End file.
